Image capturing devices have become prevalent with the advancement of camera technology. A variety of different image capturing devices exists, such as cameras for mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones), easy point-and-shoot cameras for an average user, digital camcorders, and more advanced digital cameras for professional photographers. Some image capturing devices are easy to use, while others are more advanced and can have a large number of settings in which a user can adjust to take different types and styles of photographs.